Stray Dogs Band
by kr-han
Summary: Bagaimana kalau Dazai, Chuuya, Akutagawa, dan Atsushi tergabung dalam satu band dan dimanajeri oleh Kunikida? Hmm, ya akan jadi seperti itu. Inilah kehidupan mereka, jika saja mereka anggota band. [couple? what couple? it's for each couple!]
1. Prolog

**Stray Dogs Band  
** literally written by Khairunnisa Han

 **T | AU!Bang, Friendship and Comedy**

 **Cast:**

Nakahara Chuuya as vocalist | Dazai Osamu as guitarist | Akutagawa Ryuunosuke as bassist | Nakajima Atsushi as drummer |Kunikida Doppo as Manager

.

This fckn trash fanfiction doesnt has any summary. So just check this out and I know that it would be hella boooooorrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiinnnnnngggggggg.

Whatever.

Enjoy this shit.

.

* * *

[Dialog ver]

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah merilis video debut mereka, mereka datang ke sebuah _variety show_. Bukan berarti mereka belum pernah muncul di layar kaca sebelumnya, justru mereka sudah melanglang buana. Nama mereka baru saja menginjak tangga ketenaran dengan lagu debut mereka: TRASH CANDY.

Acara _variety show_ yang tayang setiap malam Jumat ini dibawakan oleh pembawa acara yang aneh bin ajaib yang alhamdulillah masih hidup dan menghasilkan uang sampai hari ini. Mereka adalah Tanizaki Junichirou selaku pembawa acara utama, dan asisten sekaligus adiknya Tanizaki Naomi.

 **Naomi:** Untuk pertama kalinya, Stray Dogs tampil dalam _variety show_. Dan kami adalah acara pertama yang dapat mengundang band yang sedang menginjak tangga ketenaran ini. Benar-benar beruntung ya, _Onii-sama_? (dan Naomi melakukan hal IYKWIM dan jelas hal itu NSFW)

 **Tanizaki:** (menghindar tapi juga tidak menghindar) _Well_ , karena ini pertama kalinya, mari kita dengarkan perkenalan dari anggota yang tergabung dalam Stray Dogs.

Kemudian suara narator yang entah suara milik siapa (anggap saja suara saya yang kalian juga tidak tahu bentuknya— _well_ , suara memang tidak berbentuk) mulai memperkenalkan satu per satu anggota Stray Dogs.

* * *

 _Untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah, artis-artis yang berada dalam agensi berbeda bergabung dalam satu band. Agensi tersebut ialah Armed Detective Company dan Port Mafia yang entah apa alasannya membuat nama agensi keartisan seolah-olah terdengar seperti agensi yang menangani kasus kriminalitas dan organisasi bawah yang melakukan kriminalitas._

 _Band ini dikenal dengan Stray Dogs. Entah alasan apa pula yang mendasari dua agensi besar ini menamai band mereka dengan 'anjing liar.' Padahal para penggemar mengatakan bahwa anggota-anggotanya sangat tampan hingga ketampanan itu membuat mereka silau._

 _Perkenalkan!_

 _Dazai Osamu, pemuda berusia 22 tahun yang lahir pada tanggal 19 Juli. Tingginya 181 cm dan beratnya 67 kg, serta bergolongan darah AB. Dia menyukai bunuh diri, kepiting, sake, dan ajinomoto. Posisinya dalam Stray Dogs adalah guitarist sekaligus leader. Kabarnya, karena Dazai menyukai bunuh diri, penggemarnya mulai menamai diri mereka sebagai Jisatsu. Dapat diartikan sebagai gadis-gadis yang bersedia bunuh diri ganda dengan Dazai. Sungguh gadis-gadis yang gila._

 _Nakahara Chuuya, pemuda berusia 22 tahun yang lahir pada tanggal 29 April. Tingginya 160 cm dan beratnya 60 kg, serta bergolongan darah B. Dia menyukai topi, wine, musik, dan pertarungan. Posisinya dalam Stray Dogs adalah vocalist. Kabarnya, karena Chuuya memiliki nama yang unik dan juga cute, penggemarnya mulai menamai diri mereka sebagai Chuuyachuu. Dapat diartikan sebagai gadis-gadis yang bersedia mempersembahkan bibir mereka untuk Chuuya. Bahkan mereka memiliki sertifikat belum pernah berciuman sebelumnya demi mempersembahkan bibir mereka untuk Chuuya. Sertifikat ini dibuat oleh fanbase yang basisnya berada di Tokyo dan sudah dikonfirmasi oleh leader dari fanbase itu sendiri._

 _Akutagawa Ryuunosuke, pemuda berusia 20 tahun yang lahir pada tanggal 1 Maret. Tingginya 172 cm dan beratnya 50 kg, serta bergolongan darah A. Dia menyukai kaligrafi antik, lukisan, teh, dan buah ara. Posisinya dalam Stray Dogs adalah bassist. Kabarnya, karena terdengar desas-desus bahwa selama 20 tahun Akutagawa hidup, dia sudah menjomblo, maka penggemarnya mulai menamai diri mereka sebagai Ryuunokoi. Dapat diartikan sebagai mereka yang bersedia menjadi pacar pertama Akutagawa. Sama halnya dengan Chuuyachuu mengenai sertifikat. Hal ini pun sudah dikonfirmasi oleh leader dari fanbase Akutagawa yang berbasis di Tokyo._

 _Nakajima Atsushi, pemuda berusia 18 tahun yang lahir pada tanggal 1 Mei. Tingginya 170 cm dan beratnya 55 kg, serta bergolongan darah AB. Dia menyukai kucing, bunglon, dan Yokohama. Posisinya dalam Stray Dogs adalah drummer. Entah siapa yang memposisikan anak manis ini sebagai drummer yang biasanya memiliki kesan galak. Kabarnya, karena Atsushi yang menjadi anggota paling muda, penggemarnya menamai diri mereka dengan tigerbun. Entah bagaimana kucing bisa menjadi harimau, tapi memang seperti itu kenyataannya. Pada dasarnya, tigerbun adalh fanbase yang siap melindungi Atsushi kecil mereka._

* * *

Perkenalan selesai, dan sepertinya narator telah lelah. Kembali pada Tanizaki bersaudara yang memandu acara, dan keempat anggota Stray Dogs yang sudah siap di posisi.

 **Tanizaki:** Jadi, karena belum ada satu pun yang tahu apa makna di balik nama Stray Dogs, bisakah salah satu dari kalian menjelaskan?

 **Dazai:** Pada dasarnya, kami dinamai demikian karena tak seorang pun dari kami yang memiliki orang tua. Aku, Chuuya, dan Akutagawa diambil oleh presdir Port Mafia. Lalu saat aku dewasa, aku berganti agensi menjadi Armed Detective Company. Setelah aku di sana, aku yang menemukan Atsushi dan menariknya masuk ke dalam agensi, hehe.

 **Naomi:** Panjang juga ya. Jadi, karena kondisi kalian seperti itu ya. Kalo kata _stray_ sih cocok. Tapi bagaimana dengan kata _dogs_? Memangnya tidak masalah kalau dipanggil seperti itu?

 **Atsushi:** Sebenarnya aku lebih suka kucing daripada anjing (nyengir)

 **Tanizaki:** Ok, sepertinya kita beralih ke pertanyaan yang lain. Kalau tadi sudah disebutkan apa yang kalian sukai. Bagaimana dengan yang tidak kalian sukai?

 **Akutagawa:** Aku tidak suka tanaman, anjing, kacang-kacangan, bahasa Mandarin, dan mandi. (cemberut)

 **Tanizaki:** Kalau begitu kau terdengar seperti kucing. Tidak suka anjing, dan tidak suka mandi. Apakah nama _dogs_ benar-benar cocok untukmu?

 **Akutagawa:** Aku hanya menurut pada agensi

 **Atsushi:** Kalau aku…. Aku sih tidak suka diriku sendiri dan panti asuhanku yang dulu. Hehe. (nyengir lagi)

 **Naomi:** Oh! Itulah sebabnya para tigerbun ingin melindungi Atsushi kecil merekaaaaa

 **Atsushi:** ehehe

 **Dazai:** Aku tidak suka anjing, dan Chuuya.

 **Chuuya:** Sayang sekali aku juga tidak menyukaimu, Dazai.

 **Dazai:** Karena itulah aku tidak menyukaimu, Pendek.

 **Chuuya:** APA KAU BILANG!?

 **Dazai:** Pendek

 **Chuuya:** DAZZZAAAAAIIIIIIIIIII‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼ #%^ *(~(~&^!TEGY!HJEIQ* &&!)#

 **Tanizaki:** Sepertinya keadaan sudah mulai buruk. Sebelum studio kami hancur, kami akan kembali setelah pesan-pesan berikut ini.

.

.

.

.

Thats all for the prolog. Well, Im gonna say that this fanfiction tidak berfokus pada satu pairing saja. It could be Dazatsu, Soukoku, DaAku, Akutsushi, ChuuAtsu, AkuChuu, or maybe KuniDazai, Kunitsushi, or whatever. Kalian berlayar di kapal apa? Aku kasih semuanya hahaha.

For Dazatsu shipper, I recommended you to read Double Suicide.

I know my English is worst haha. But I dont care. You still read it tho haha.

Well, please wait for another chapter ya. Kalau responnya bagus, maybe aku bikinnya bakal lebih cepet. Ini masih konsep, dan kalo lagi mode comedy mungkin aku bakal banyak pake dialog ver. Bcs bikin naration ver itu agak sulit milih bahasanya.

See you next chapter!


	2. Manajer

**#01**

.

.

.

Manajer

.

 _This is about Kunikida Doppo and his job as Stray Dogs' manager. Not only about his job, but also about his idealism._

* * *

.

Setelah jadwal yang begitu padat seharian penuh, entah mengapa pukul 10 malam mereka dapat kembali ke _dorm_ - _dormitory_ -asrama mereka—atau lebih tepatnya, apartemen bersama. Ya, apapun itu yang jelas itu sangat luas karena cukup untuk 5 orang termasuk manajer mereka. Sementara yang lainnya berada di lain apartemen.

Mereka sudah selesai berdebat tentang pembagian kamar, yang pastinya diselesaikan oleh manajer mereka. Sementara soal makanan, mereka sudah menyelesaikannya jga dengan giliran.

Malam ini, giliran Dazai yang membuat makanan.

"Yakin Dazai disuruh masak?" Chuuya membanting dirinya di atas sofa.

Akutagawa ikut duduk di sisi lain, "Biarin aja. Yang seneng juga cuma Jinko."

"Jinko? Atsushi?" Chuuya menoleh pada Atsushi yang masih berdiri antusias. "Eh anjir, dia beneran kayak anak kecil. Kenapa dia antusias sama masakan Da—"

"WHOAAAAAA‼‼‼!" Suara Dazai tiba-tiba terdengar. "Pisau ini bisa dipake bunuh diri 'kan? Tusuk di mana ya? Perut? Dada? Mata?"

Suara pintu dibanting tiba-tiba terdengar. "SIAPA YANG NGEBIARIN DAZAI MASUK DAPUR?" Kunikida Doppo, sang manajer tiba-tiba datang dan berteriak. "SI BANGSAT ITU GAK BOLEH ADA DI DAPUR‼‼‼" Kunikida masih berteriak. "DAZAAAIIIII‼‼ KELUAR DARI DAPUR SEKARANG JUGA‼‼"

Setelah menarik urat, Kunikida berhasil menyeret Dazai keluar dari dapur dan menjadikannya anak kucing yang manis. Kunikida memberikan mereka makan malam yang baik. _Well_ , dia memang baru saja belanja untuk makan malam. Itu lebih baik daripada Dazai berada di dapur.

"Makanlah dengan tenang. Setelah makan jangan lupa bereskan. Lalu kalian harus tidur. Kalian harus bangun pagi-pagi untuk jadwal besok. Sementara itu, aku harus pergi untuk mengurus beberapa jadwal kalian bulan-bulan ke depan."

-o-

Kunikida datang ke gedung agensi tepat waktu, seperti dirinya yang biasa. Sementara itu, beberapa perwakilan sudah datang demi Kunikida yang selalu tepat pada waktu. Dia pun langsung memulai pembicaraan itu.

"Stray Dogs akan melakukan pengambilan gambar saat tengah mal—"

"Tidak bisa," sanggah Kunikida. "Paling telat pukul 10 malam mereka harus berada di asrama sehingga setidaknya pukul 12 malam mereka bisa mulai istirahat. Kegiatan mereka akan dimulai pukul 8 pagi. Jadi mereka akan bangun paling cepat pukul 6 pagi untuk mempersiapkan semuanya."

"Tapi, mereka akan menjadi sampul majalah—"

"Tidak bisa. Kalau mereka tidak menuruti jadwal yang seperti ini, kemungkinan kesehatan mereka akan menurun. Terutama Akutagawa. Aku tak ingin anggota Stray Dogs kehilangan kesehatan mereka demi jadwal yang padat, dan Sachou sudah mempercayakan mereka padaku."

"Tapi—"

"Ini yang dinamakan idealisme. Tak ada seorangpun yang boleh menentang idealismeku."

"Baiklah. Bagaimana kalau pemotretan pukul 10 pagi?"

"Pukul 10 pagi itu artinya kami akan melakukannya hari Kamis mendatang. Bagaimana?"

"Untuk Stray Dogs, kurasa tak masalah. Baiklah."

-o-

Kunikida sibuk dengan urusan jadwal, sementara masing-masing anggota Stray Dogs itu mulai memasuki kamar. Perlu diketahui bahwa Chuuya tidak memakai celananya selama tidur, Dazai melepas perbannya selama tidur, Akutagawa bergelung dalam selimut sampai kepalanya tidak kelihatan, dan Atsushi memakai piyama dengan warna terang yang lucu.

Tapi, si kecil Atsushi masih belum bisa tidur. Dia masih berguling-guling di atas ranjangnya. Kemudian dia melompat seraya memeluk boneka harimau putih (hadiah dari salah satu tigerbun). Dia pergi ke kamar lain, dan membuka pintunya dengan pelan.

"Dazai- _san_ ," panggilnya dengan pelan. "Dazai- _san_ …." Sekali lagi, Atsushi memanggil pemuda itu.

Dazai menyibak selimutnya, tersenyum lebar. "Bercanda. Kemarilah, Atsushi- _kun_." Dia menyingkir dan menyisakan ruang di ranjangnya. Tepat setelah Dazai menepuk-nepuk ruang kosong itu, Atsushi belari-lari kecil dan melompat masuk. "Kapan kau akan berani tidur sendiri?"

"Tidak tahu," jawab Atsushi. "Aku sudah punya teman, tapi aku masih tidak berani." Tangannya mengangkat boneka harimau putih itu. "Mungkin karena sangat nyaman tidur bersamamu, Dazai- _san_."

"Uhm-hum." Dazai mengusap kepala Atsushi dengan lembut. "Kau tahu? Anak kecil tidak baik tidur larut, jadi tidurlah."

"Jangan matikan lampunya."

"Aku akan menunggumu tidur, baru kumatikan lampunya. Tenang saja."

 _Aku tidak tahu kapan dia akan benar-benar dewasa. Dia tidak bisa tidur sendiri mungkin karena ketakutannya akan ruang tertutup. Kalau dia sendiri tidak merasa aman, dia tidak akan bisa tidur. Tapi sampai kapan akan seperti ini?_

 _Malam itu memang aku yang menemukannya. Sendirian, tersesat, dan menyedihkan. Dia tidak ingin bicara, dan mengikutiku sepanjang waktu. Perlu berbulan-bulan untuk membuatnya bicara, tersenyum, dan hal-hal lain seperti umumnya para remaja._

 _Dia pernah bercerita padaku sekali. Kalau dia pernah dikurung dalam ruangan yang gelap untuk waktu yang lama. Dia juga pernah disiksa. Aku tidak tahu tentang kehidupan sebelum dia dikirim ke panti asuhan yang terakhir._

 _Hampir tak ada harapan dia akan dewasa dalam waktu dekat ini. Tak masalah. Untuk sementara ini, dia hanya memerlukan waktu bersamaku. Sedikit demi sedikit, mungkin, aku akan mengajarinya tentang kedewasaan._

-o-

Demi idealismenya yang tinggi, pukul 6 pagi Kunikida sudah membuka pintu-pintu kamar. Menarik selimut Akutagawa, membuka gorden kamar Chuuya, dan berteriak di telinga Dazai. Tapi dia tidak berani membangunkan Atsushi untuk beberapa alasan.

"Kasih waktu satu jam lagi," kata Dazai seraya bangkit dari ranjangnya. "Kamu selalu tidak bisa membangunkannya ya, Kunikida- _kun_?"

"Aku selalu mengerti kenapa tigerbun ingin melindunginya. Dia terlihat sangat menikmati tidurnya, dan melihat ke masa lalunya … aku tak berpikir dia dulu bisa tidur senyenyak ini." Kunikikda melipat tangannya di depan dada, lalu membetulkan kacamatanya. "Baiklah, satu jam saja."

Dalam ruang makan itu, mereka berkumpul dengan penampilan pagi hari yang sangat rapi.

Chuuya berjalan seraya menaikkan celananya, "Woy, Kunikida, besok-besok kalo bangunin jangan buka gorden dong. Gua suka lupa kalo gua gak pake celana pas tidur."

"Tolong … jangan tarik selimutku seperti itu, Kunikida- _san_. Aku tadi ikut tertarik dan jatuh dari ranjang." Akutagawa mengeluh, dia menyentuh sendi-sendinya yang terbentur dengan lantai. "Di mana Jinko?"

"Masih tidur, aku tak tega membangunkannya," katanya seraya menaikkkan kacamata. "Cepat selesaikan sarapan kalian. Jadwal kita hari ini adalah _fansigning_. Jadi kuharap kalian memiliki senyum terbaik. Terutama kau, Akutagawa. Satu lagi, khusus Akutagawa. Setelah _fansigning_ , kita akan pergi ke rumah sakit untuk pemeriksaan mingguanmu. Mengerti?"

.

.

.

.

.

Well, thats all haha.

I know this is kinda weird bcs bahasanya. Kenapa beda-beda? Dazai itu tipenya aku-kamu, Chuuya gua-lu, Akutagawa tipe lihat situasi, Atsushi sama kayak Dazai, dan Kunikida tipe paling sopan. Masih garing? Ya biarlah. Suka-suka yang bikin yegak xD

Btw, soal review Im gonna say something

AKU KENAL KALIAN SEMUA DEMI APAAAA xD YAAMPUN KITA BERTEMU LAGI DAN YA HAHAHA AKU TAK BISA LEPAS DARI DAZATSU BHAQ DAN AKU PENGANUT TOKOH UTAMA SELALU BISA JADI UKE SIAPAPUN KAYAK HINATA (HQ!), KUROKO (KnB), NAGISA (Ankyou), DLL. KALO EMANG ULTIMATE UKE KENAPA GAK? YE GAK?

Btw, aku lupa bilang kalo iya, ini emang terinspirasi dari beberapa fanart. Dan ada yang sadar gak sih di prolog itu aku typo Band jadi Bang? Males benerin :'v bodo amatlah ya. Biar lucu aja gitu. Padahal dasarnya emang garing aku mah:(

Ohiya, jangan langsung memutuskan mau jadi Jisatsu, Chuuyachuu, Ryuunokoi, atau tigerbun dulu. Karena masing-masing kubu ini bakal dibahas chapter depan. Chuuyachuu sama Ryuunokoi ribet? Belom tau Jisatsu sama tigerbun aja :((( TAPI AKU TIGERBUN! AKU TIGERBUN! IM FUCKN TIGERBUN!

AND SEE YA NEXT CHAPTER


	3. Fansigning

**#02**

.

.

.

Fansigning

.

 _Mostly about Jisatsu, Chuuyachuu, Ryuunokoi, and tigerbun._

 _Btw, its really tigerbun not Tigerbun. See the different? Its bcs tigerbun looks cuter that Tigerbun itself._

* * *

.

Ratusan—atau mungkin ribuan gadis mengantre demi mengantarkan hadiah mereka dan mendapatkan tanda tangan. Mereka sudah memakai aksesoris yang aneh-aneh. Bisa dilihat kalau tigerbun mengenakan telinga kucing di kepala mereka, Ryuunokoi berpakaian serba hitam, Chuuyachuu menggenakan topi yang aneh-aneh, dan entah apa faedahnya Jisastu mengalungkan tali tambang di leher mereka.

Dazai duduk di paling kiri, diikuti Chuuya, Akutagawa, dan Atsushi. Chuuya terlihat tenggelam di tengah-tengah Dazai dan Akutagawa. Tapi sepertinya Chuuyachuu tak mempedulikan itu.

"DAZZZZZYYYYYYYY!" (entah kenapa Dazai jadi Dazy dan sebenernya ini menjijikkan tapi tetap harus saya tulis. Saya nemu nama Dazy barengan sama Atchy kalo gasalah, dan itu random banget di gugel :'v gatau dah fans dari mana yang buat)

"CHUUUUUYYYYAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNN!"

"RRYYYUUUUU WE LOVE YOU!"

"KYAAAA ATSUCHIN!"

Berisik. Singkatnya, kata itu sudah mendefinisikan sekumpulan fans yang terpecah belah menjadi beberapa kubu itu. Tepat setelah gerbang dibuka dan acara _fansigning_ dimulai, masing-masing fans mulai menyerbu masuk. Untungnya mereka masih bisa dikendalikan, dan tentunya mereka tidak akan menyia-nyiakan waktu yang sedikit untuk bersama idola.

[dialog ver]

 **Jisatsu A:** Dazai- _kun_ , bisakah kau berfoto dengan ponselku (ngasih hpnya)

 **Dazai:** (mengambil hp) tentu saja.

Dazai mengambil beberapa foto sekaligus. Gayanya? Ya bayangin aja Dazai selfie kayak gimana.

 **Jisatsu B:** Dazy kalau bunuh diri suka yang kayak gimana? Gantung diri? Terjun dari tebing? Minum baygon? Overdosis oplosan?

 **Dazai:** Kalau overdosis cintamu bagaimana?

 **Jisatsu B:** (pingsan di tempat)

Kemudian tim Palang Merah yang sudah siap sedia di tempat harus mengurusi penggemar yang pingsan itu.

 **Chuuyachuu A:** Aku sudah banyak diet untuk bertemu denganmu hari ini, Chuuya. Bagaimana menurutmu penampilanku hari ini?

 **Chuuya:** Hah? Oh…. Itu…. Sebenernya gua gak tau apa-apa, tapi, ya, lu (mendongak) topilu gak pas. (terus dia ngasih rekomendasi penampilan kayak gimana)

 **Chuuyachuu A:** (nyatet petuah dari Chuuya)

 **Chuuyachuu B:** Aku membelikanmu topi baru! (sumringah)

 **Chuuya:** (ngeliatin dulu topi) (ngambil topi yang dikasih) (terus nyoba topinya) Keren gak gua? (ngangkat alis)

 **Chuuyachuu B:** (mimisan)

Sekali lagi, tim Palang Merah harus turun tangan.

 **Ryuunokoi A:** Ryuu, aku membelikanmu ini

 **Akutagawa:** Terima kasih

 **Ryuunokoi B:** Ryuu, kenapa kau tidak punya alis? Tapi bagiku itu tidak masalah. Dengan ataupun tanpa alis kau tetap yang nomor satu di hatiku

 **Akutagawa:** (kesal) (diem)

 **Ryuunokoi B:** Apa aku menyinggungmu? Aduh, maafkan aku

 **Akutagawa:** Tidak. Aku hanya terlahir seperti ini.

Para Ryuunokoi heran karena Akutagawa sangat dingin pada mereka. Namun sebenarnya itu tidak masalah karena mau apapun yang dilakukan Akutagawa, mereka tetap cintaahhh.

 **tigerbun A:** Atsuchin, maukah kau memakai ini? Sama seperti kami (ngasih kuping kucing)

 **Atsushi:** (diambil dan dipake) Terima kasih

 **tigerbun A:** Atsuchin, kau sangat menggemaskan. Aku ingin membawamu pulang. Oh bolehkah aku?

 **Atsushi:** Tidak, aku belum bisa jauh-jauh dari Dazai- _san_.

 **tigerbun A:** (sambil jalan karena gilirannya udah abis) SUDAH KUDUGA DAZATSU IS REAL! DAZATSU IS FUCKIN REAL! ARGH MY KOKORO! MY LYFEEEE! IM SO HAPPY KYAAAAAAAAA!

 **tigerbun B:** (abis denger percakapan Atsushi sama tigerbun A) Benarkah kau tidak bisa jauh-jauh dari Dazai?

 **Atsushi:** Iya. Selama ini aku selalu bersama Dazai- _san_.

 **tigerbun B:** Tapi bagaimana dengan Ryuu?

 **Atsushi:** Akutagawa? Kami sering bertengkar (muka polos, bingung)

 **tigerbun B** **:** Oh ya, Atsuchin. Aku membawakanmu ini (ngasih boneka harimau putih—yang ukurannya hampir sama gedenya sama Atsushi. Gatau deh ini fans bawanya gimana)

 **Atsushi:** Whoa! Teman baru! (meluk bonekanya)

 **tigerbun B:** Aku bersyukur kau menyukainya (terhura). (Bisik-bisik sambil jalan) Bertengkar ya? Dia bertengkar dengan Ryuu? Bertengkar seperti apa? Di atas ranjang? (terus mimisan)

And blablabla. Kita tahu kalau acara _fansigning_ itu bakal makan waktu lama dan pastinya masing-masing anggota dapet banyak banget hadiah yang bentuknya mulai dari normal sampai abnormal. Kecuali hadiah yang didapat oleh Dazai. Tidak ada yang normal.

Mau tau hadiah yang didapat para anggota? Yuk liat di bawah.

 **Dazai:** baygon, tali tambang, baygon, obat serangga, oplosan, dan semua yang bisa dipake buat bunuh diri. (Kalo kalian ada di barisan Jisatsu, mau ngasih apaan?)

 **Chuuya:** topi, topi, topi, topi, topi, sepatu, sepatu, catokan, jepitan, kunciran, bahkan ada yang ngasih dress :") (Kalo kalian ada di barisan Chuuyachuu, mau ngasih apaan?)

 **Akutagawa:** pewarna rambut (biar ombrean putihnya tuh bisa berubah warna), lipbalm (biar bibirnya gak pucet katanya), pensil alis, pensil alis, pensil alis, pensil alis (IYKWIM) (Kalo kalian ada di barisan Ryuunokoi, mau ngasih apaan?)

 **Atsushi:** neko mimi, boneka, boneka, boneka, boneka, gelang lucu, jepitan, kunciran, dan … ya … sesuatu yang berbau dewasa.

.

.

.

 **Kunikida:** SIAPA YANG NGASIH GITUAN KE ATSUSHI? ITU TADI PENJAGANYA GAK LIAT APA YA? INI BOCAH JUGA KAN GAK NGARTI? DUH GUSTIIIII (sifat aslinya keluar)

 **Chuuya:** Apaan sih (nengok) EHANJIR APAAN ITU

 **Akutagawa:** …bangsat. Bangsat. Bangsat. Bangsat.

 **Dazai:** Wow. Kondom?

 **Atsushi:** (bingung) Kondom? Itu apaan?

 **Chuuya:** Ada baiknya anak kecil gak tau! (ngambil kotak kecil di antara tumpukan hadiah Atsushi, dan dilemparin ke Kunikida gitu aja)

 **Akutagawa:** Jinko.

 **Atsushi:** Ya?

 **Akutagawa:** Tutup mata.

 **Atsushi:** (nurut)

 **Akutagawa:** (dorong badan Atsushi dan masukin dia ke dalam van. Menyingkirkan anak kecil nan polos dari omongan omongan dewasa).

 **Atsushi:** (dari dalem van) TAPI AKU SUDAH 18 TAHUN!

 **Kunikida:** Well, dia memang 18 tahun tapi masih seperti 12 tahun. Sepertinya aku harus menghubungi Sachou untuk hal ini. Tidak mungkin ada tigerbun yang sengaja memberi Atsushi barang seperti itu…. (berpikir keras)

 **Dazai:** Ya, setidaknya dia sudah 18 tahun. Dia harus diberi pengertian—

 **Chuuya:** Gila LU! (ngelempar boneka) Bocah ya tetap bocah. Atsushi itu patut untuk dilindungi. TAU GAK? Semua tigerbun harus punya sertifikat bela diri cuma buat daftar ke fanbase pusat. Padahal itu fanbase belum resmi.

 **Akutagawa:** …Dazai- _san_ kau gila.

 **Kunikida:** Nanti saja. Yang penting sekarang: Akutagawa, kita ke rumah sakit!

 **Akutagawa:** Oh, iya.

.

* * *

.

 **A/N**

Tanpa dikasih tau aku tau ini berakhir dengan tidak elit.

Well, kenapa Akutagawa manggil Atsushi Jinko? Karena emang aslinya Akutagawa manggil Atsushi emang Jinko. Ditambah fans Atsushi namanya tigerbun (dan aku tigerbun haha).

Asal-usul nama fans belom aku kasih tau ya?

1\. Yang pertama kepikiran itu emang Chuuya. Jadi, aku mainin nama Chuuya, "Chuuyachuuyachuuya" dan jadilah Chuuyachuu all of sudden.

2\. Terus aku kepikiran kalo fans gak mungkin manggil nama keluarga, jadi pasti pada manggil Ryuunosuke dong. Tapi kepanjangan, disingkat Ryuu lucu gitu :3 terus, karena lanjutannya 'no', aku jadi kepikiran Ryuuno (Ryuu no atau adalam bahasa Inggris Ryuu's) tapi lanjutannya apa? Setelah sedikit berpikir, akhirnya muncullah koi. Koi dari koibito yang artinya pacar.

3\. Sampelah aku pada baby tiger yang cute (padahal umurnya juga tuaan Atsushi daripada aku sih). Dia itu tiger, dan apa yang lucu? Aku kepikiran nikuman (bapao daging) makanan anak-anak Karasuno :") beda anime padahal. Bapao itu kalo di bahasa Inggris suka ditranslate-in jadi 'bun' dan itu lucu menurutku. Jadi aku gabungin tiger dan bun. Bapao harimau :'v artinya serem, tapi sebenernya ucul kok.

4\. I have no idea about Dazai -_- dia paling gak kepikiran untuk aku. Sampe akhirnya. Oh yaudah, pake double suicide aja. Double suicide = jisatsu.

Ehiya iya, udahan ini ngomongnya :'v Minggu depan, kita bakal ketemu sama instagram oke~

Btw, aku juga lagi kepikiran FF lain yang vers chat gitu sih. Tapi itu nanti aja. Kalo ini chapter-nya udah banyakan, dan DS udah selesai.

Terakhir, khusus buat **Yuki Caniago** , gomenne aku baru kenal kamu :" maksud aku tuh, karena yang review rata-rata pembaca DS. Kamu dukung AtsuKyou ya? Aku gak benci sama AtsuKyou, tapi gak pro juga. Aku lebih pro AtsuLucy hehe xD rarepair itu seru!

See you next instagram update guys!


	4. Rumours and Instagram

**#03**

.

.

.

Rumours and Instagram

.

 _There are some rumours about Stray Dogs._

 _And that's all in instagram._

 _Jangan lupa untuk gunakan imajinasi kalian._

* * *

.

[instagram ver]

.

[foto seorang remaja yang duduk di tepian sungai. Lusuh, kotor, dan mengenaskan]

 **iamtigerbun** Aku gak tau udah berapa lama nyimpen foto ini. Tapi setelah aku perhatikan—apa cuma aku atau kalian juga berpikiran sama—kalau yang di foto ini adalah Atsuchin?

Kalau emang ini Atsuchin, ternyata dari dulu aku udah punya rasa mau ngelindungin dia. Bukankah kasian melihatnya yang seperti ini? Aku bersyukur dia sekarang berada di tempat yang baik, bersama orang yang baik, dan memiliki kita sebagai tigerbun.

#atsushi #nakajimaatsushi #straydogsband #tigerbun

—komentar—

 **atsuforme** Iya sih kalo diliat-liat :( gak nyangka kalo dulu Atsuchin sesengsara itu.

 **moonlightmountain** DEMI APAA? QAQ)/ MY BOYY DDUUUUU CHINI CHINI PEYUK DUYUUU

 **cutiebeast** Untung ditemuin sama Dazai :") coba kalo gak, kita juga gak bakalan tau kalo ini Atsuchin :")

 **iamtigerbun** Hooh :") minta dilindungin banget sih dia mah atsuforme moonlightmountain cutiebeast

…

.

.

.

[foto siluet Akutagawa sama Kunikida masuk ke rumah sakit]

 **pacarnyaryuu** AAAAA APAAN INI? T^T AKU LAGI LEWAT GAK SENGAJA LIAT INI ADUDUHHHH

RYUU SAMA MANAJER-SAN MASUK KE RUMAH SAKIT? SIAPA YANG SAKIT? RYUU-KU ATAU MANAJER-SAN? KALO RYUU-KU BAGAIMANA?

Tapi masa kalo manajer-san yang sakit, dianter sama Ryuu gitu? -_-

#ryuunosuke #akutagawaryuunosuke #straydogsband #akugalau #akugelisah #akumerana #akugegana #rumahsakit #icri

—komentar—

 **hatsukoi** EEEHHHH GAK GITU AH GAK GITU :((( RYUU BAIK-BAIK AJA KOK KAN BARU FANSIGNING

 **lovemeright** Iya ih :( masa sih sakit? Kan belom lama debut :( Ryuu juga di fansigning baik-baik aja kok. Aku dateng soalnya :(

 **yuunaryuu** Ih apa sih -_- gak rela tau kalo Ryuu kenapa-napa :( Ryuu pasti baik-baik aja kok :") lagian belom ada konfirmasi dari Port Mafia kan. Selama belom ada konfirmasi, tolong jangan lebay dulu guys :") semuanya gak ada yang mau Ryuu kenapa-napa kokkk

…

.

.

.

[foto nyayat-nyayat tangan]

 **mydazzy** DAZAI! YOU SHOULD NOTICED ME!

#dazai #dazaiosamu #straydogsband

—komentar—

 **mylyfeisjisatsu** najis alay

 **pacardazai** najis alay (2)

 **dazaifanboy** najis alay (69)

 **suicidialfreak** najis alay (696969696969696969696969)

…

.

.

.

[foto Chuuya lagi milih topi]

 **firstkiss** Found this cutie all of sudden :*

#chuuya #nakaharachuuya #straydogsband

—komentar—

 **lipslipslips** OMG SO CUTE /

 **chuu_ya** Egila dasar pendek maruk -_- kemaren fansign aja udah dapet topi banyak banget gils

 **maniax** Dasar alay xD kamarnya topi doang kali ya

 **_makanbang** Idih milihnya kek cewek lagi milih bh mana yang warnanya lebih cakep xD

 **firstkiss** ANJU NGAKAK RL _makanbang

…

.

.

.

[video pengamen di taman]

 **dachuufanbase** Jadi sebenernya, ternyata udah lama banget jatuh cinta sama suara Chuuya dan gitarnya Dazai. As you can see guys, itu emang video mereka dan jelas banget kan?

Dulu tuh aku pernah buka-buka yutub random, jauh sebelum Stray Dogs debut. Nemu salah satu video mereka, aku save dan langsung nyari tuh dimana mereka ngamen. Agak jauh sih tamannya dari rumah, tapi jabanin lah ya.

Akhirnya ketemu mereka dan aku videoin mereka ternyata. Kemungkinan ini kehidupan Dazai sama Chuuya sebelum mereka ketemu pencari bakat Port Mafia.

#dachuu #dazai #dazaiosamu #chuuya #nakaharachuuya #straydogsband

—komentar—

 **blackandwhite** my DaChuu feels :"

 **shinzou** #savekokoro

…

.

.

.

[video seorang anak yang didekati laki-laki dewasa, dan si anak mundur teratur]

 **dazaixatsushi** lanjutan dari postingan iamtigerbun tentang foto yang katanya Atsuchin. Ada seorang tigerbun yang ngirim video ini ke akun pribadiku dan kalo diliat-liat ini Atsuchin sama Dazai ya kayaknya.

Kita gak tau apa yang terjadi di masa lalunya Atsuchin dan Dazai. Tapi kalo diliat-liat, Atsuchin yang sekarang emang jauh lebih baik. Liat deh, di video tuh dia kayak ngehindarin Dazai itu. Kayak ketakukan.

Siapa sih yang gak mau ngelindungin Atsuchin?

Tapi serius, kita beneran gatau apa-apa soal dalemnya Stray Dogs. Kalo emang bener ini yang terjadi, aku gatau musti bilang apa. Kita sebagai Dazatsu/Dazushi shipper beruntung banget karena Atsuchin ketemu sama Dazai :")

—komentar—

 **iamtigerbun** lemme cri

 **cutiebeast** lemme cri (2)

 **moonlightmountain** lemme cri (69)

…

.

.

.

[dialog ver]

 **Kunikida:** Kacau (mendengus sambil nge-scroll instagram. Soalnya akun ig dia gaada yang tau wkwk). (Nunjukin Atsushi foto sama video di IG) Ini benar-benar kau?

 **Atsushi:** Oh iya itu aku. Itu juga Dazai- _san_.

 **Dazai:** (ngintip) Benar. Atsushi- _kun_ dulu takut untuk mendekat. Susah bujuk Atsushi- _kun_ biar mau ngikut. Akhirnya dia ngikut, tapi jalannya 2 meter di belakang aku. Dia juga gak mau ngomong sama sekali. Takut disentuh juga. Tapi sekarang, Atsushi- _kun_ udah lebih baik (elus-elus kepala Atsushi)

 **Chuuya:** Masalah mentalnya masih serius sampe sekarang. Gak ada yang kepikiran mau bawa dia ke psikiater apa? Kunikida, lu gak kepikiran? (ngomel)

 **Kunikida:** Aku baru membawa Akutagawa, lusa giliran Atsushi. Oh ya, ada foto-foto dan video yang tersebar luas. Bagaimana?

 **Akutagawa:** Tentang apa (penasaran)

 **Kunikida:** Kau dan aku yang ketahuan pergi ke rumah sakit. Lalu foto Chuuya belanja topi. Ada juga video Dazai dan Chuuya waktu ngamen dulu. Terakhir yang paling parah, si Bangsat satu ini bikin anak orang mau bunuh diri juga.

Tiba-tiba telepon Kunikida berdering, dan dia pergi sebentar untuk ngejawab. Sementara anggota Stray Dogs diam menunggu konfirmasi dari Kunikida. Setelah telepon satu selesai, telepon lainnya masuk.

 **Kunikida:** (balik) Kita bakal gelar konferensi pers pada hari Minggu. Chuuya dan Akutagawa bersama Port Mafia. Nanti di sana kalian diurus oleh Higuchi. Sementara Dazai dan Atsushi akan pergi ke Armed Detective Company bersamaku. Mengerti?

 **Stray Dogs:** Mengerti

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **A/N**

Garing. Garing. Krik. Krik. Krik.

Emang kagak ada yang lucu di sini :'v apalagi chapter depan, depannya, depannya lagi :'v serius dulu ya guys. Abis ini kita seneng-seneng sama Stray Dogs lagi, terus konser deh!

Ohiya, buat konser, kalian boleh request lagu kok (terus imajinasiin aja tuh Chuuya nyanyi :'v). Aku udah punya susuan konsernya. TERUS, Kalian boleh REQUEST FANSERVICE HAHAHAHA. Ohiya, aku belom nemu nama yang cocok untuk konser mereka nih :(

Udah deh gitu aja.

Btw, halo **satsuki grey**! Kamu gaperlu request pasti dikasih kok. Soalnya tiap chapter aku usahain selalu ada bagian untuk kapel-kapel tertentu sesuai mood-ku aja. Soalnya ini FF emang ditujukan untuk setiap kapel yang ada~

See ya next chapter!


	5. Konferensi Pers

**#04**

.

.

.

Konferensi Pers

.

 _Armed Detective Agency's Pers Conference_

 _We talk about Dazai and Atsushi_

* * *

.

Masing-masing televisi sudah sibuk menyiapkan awak media di dua tempat yang berbeda. Meskipun waktunya berbeda. Konferensi di pagi menjelang siang dilakukan oleh Armed Detective Agency. Sementara di sore hari, Port Mafia akan memulai bagiannya.

Kunikida Doppo naik ke atas panggung, dan membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Saya Kunikida Doppo, selaku manajer resmi dari Stray Dogs. Karena saya berasal dari Armed Detective Agency, jadi saya tidak dapat mendampingi anggota yang berada di Port Mafia.

"Terima kasih untuk seluruh awak media yang hadir dalam konferensi pers ini. seperti yang kalian tahu, belakangan ini banyak rumor tentang masa lalu anggota Stray Dogs di internet. Banyak penggemar yang menanyakan apakah itu benar atau tidak. Dengan seizin Fukuzawa Yukichi- _dono_ , CEO dari Armed Detective Agency, Dazai Osamu dan Nakajima Atsushi akan mengklarifikasi rumor mengenai mereka."

Setelah Kunikida bicara. Dazai dan Atsushi naik ke atas panggung untuk bicara. "Terima kasih sudah datang." Dazai buka suara. Tapi tidak dengan Atsushi yang hanya tersenyum canggung.

"Pertama, klarifikasi akan dilakukan oleh Dazai. Kedua, Atsushi, jika dia sanggup bicara maka dia juga akan mengklarifikasi. Jika tidak, maka saya sebagai manajer yang akan bicara." Sekali lagi, Kunikida bicara. Sebelum giliran Dazai datang.

"Aku Dazai Osamu akan bicara. Pertama, mengenai video yang tersebar di internet tentang saya dan Chuuya. Itu benar. Semua itu memang benar. Chuuya mungkin akan menceritakannya dari apa yang dilihatnya. Tapi karena ini aku, maka yang kuceritakan adalah sudut pandangku sendiri.

"Aku adalah anak yang nakal. Karena aku kabur dari rumah dengan membawa gitar saja. Lalu aku bertemu Chuuya, dan mencoba untuk membagi beban hidup. Kami mengamen dari taman ke taman sampai akhirnya pencari bakat Port Mafia menemukan kami.

"Tapi aku tak bertahan lama di sana. Aku kembali kabur, dengan gitarku tentangku. Karena kupikir, aku dan Chuuya sudah tak harus bersama untuk bertahan hidup. Jalan kami sebagai artis sudah terbuka lebar. Tapi setelah aku pergi, aku justru direkrut dan dalam waktu sebentar didebutkan. Padahal aku ingin kabur lagi, haha.

"Dalam jangka waktu sebentar, sebenarnya itu dua tahun. Tahun untuk mempersiapkan debutku, dan kerjasama antaragensi yang berlainan ini—dan ya, ternyata aku harus bertemu Chuuya lagi. Saat itu aku bertemu dengan Atsushi- _kun_. Itu benar, keadaannya memang mengenaskan dan mengundang rasa iba.

"Ternyata di mata pencari bakat Armed Detective Agency, Atsushi- _kun_ memiliki bakat. Tapi sebelum itu, cukup sulit untuk mengajaknya berkompromi. Seperti yang kalian lihat, pertama kali bertemu denganku Atsushi- _kun_ terus menghindar. Butuh beberapa waktu untuk mendekatinya.

"Sepertinya ya, bagianku berakhir sampai di sini. Selanjutnya mungkin, Atsushi- _kun_ atau Kunikida- _kun_ yang akan bicara. Terima kasih." Dazai menutup ceritanya dengan sebuah senyuman khas. Tapi perlahan senyum itu luntur dan matanya melirik pada Atsushi yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Wajah Atsushi yang memang dasarnya pucat menjadi semakin pucat, dan tangannya bergetar hebat. "Aku Nakajima Atsushi. Itu … terkait dengan foto di internet itu. Iya, itu diriku. Saat itu aku…. Aku…." Tiba-tiba dia berhenti, matanya menatap nanar ke bawah. Sekarang bukan hanya tangannya yang bergetar, tapi juga tubuhnya.

"Atsushi- _kun_? Atsushi- _kun_?" Dazai menarik tangan Atsushi yang dingin. Dia berdiri dan menguncang tubuh Atsushi. "Atsushi- _kun_? Atsushi- _kun_? Atsushi- _kun_?" Dia terus memanggil, tapi tak dijawab. "Kunikida- _kun_!?" Dazai lalu menoleh pada Kunikida, dan sekejap kemudian beberapa orang membawa Atsushi turun dari panggung.

Dua pemuda itu berwajah muram, dan suasana konferensi pers menjadi tidak enak. Banyak awak media juga terdiam, selebihnya sibuk berbisik-bisik. Apa yang terjadi dengan Nakajima Atsushi?

"Saya, Kunikida Doppo, selaku manajer dari Stray Dogs akan mengambil alih konferensi pers. Terkait dengan Nakajima Atsushi, itu memang dirinya. Atsushi terlahir sebagai anak yatim-piatu, sejak kecil dia sudah berada di panti asuhan dan beberapa kali berganti panti asuhan.

"Namun di panti asuhan yang terakhir—yang saya sendiri tak tahu panti asuhan yang mana—Atsushi diperlakukan dengan tidak baik. Karena perlakuan-perlakuan itulah dia kabur, dan menyendiri. Dazai menemukannya dalam keadaan yang tidak baik, dan Dazai berniat untuk menolongnya. Tapi Atsushi takut untuk didekati manusia.

"Butuh beberapa waktu agar Atsushi bisa didekati. Itu pun, dia hanya mau berjarak minimal 2 meter jauhnya. Setelah itu dia hanya mengikuti Dazai. Karena itu pencari bakat melihat bakat dalam diri Atsushi. Namun Atsushi tak dapat didekati siapapun kecuali Dazai. Dia memiliki trauma yang hebat.

"Setelah beberapa waktu, perlu pendekatan lebih untuk mengembangkan bakatnya dan mempertemukannya dengan anggota Stray Dogs. Bahkan untuk _fansigning_ yang pertama, perlu banyak pembiasaan untuknya. Pihak kami telah membawanya ke psikiater, dan hanya masalah waktu sampai mentalnya sepenuhnya pulih.

"Kami tahu para penggemar tak akan senang mendengar ini. Tapi Atsushi yang sekarang masih belum normal. Banyak usaha yang kami lakukan untuk membuatnya mandi, dan saat itu kami menemukan banyak bekas luka yang mengerikan di tubuhnya. Karena itulah dia takut disentuh manusia.

"Sampai saat ini, tidak banyak orang yang boleh mendekati Atsushi. Sekalipun itu penggemar. Pihak kami mohon maaf kepada tigerbun karena kalian tidak akan dapat mendekati Atsushi untuk sementara waktu. Kami juga sedang mengupayakan supaya dia pulih secepatnya.

"Untuk saat ini, tak akan ada banyak orang yang mendekatinya. Kecuali anggota Stray Dogs lainnya, termasuk saya sendiri. Karena itu kami mohon untuk tidak mengirimkan barang-barang yang aneh padanya. Atsushi itu tak ada bedanya dengan anak kecil yang ketakukan akan dunia. Dia juga masih sangat polos.

"Saat ini, hanya itu yang dapat saya sampaikan sebagai manajernya. Sebelum acara ini ditutup, apakah ada pertanyaan yang ingin disampaikan oleh awak media?"

Tidak. Awak media tak mengajukan pertanyaan apapun. Semua yang mereka dengar itu sama sekali tak menimbulkan pertanyaan. Bahkan mereka sangat terkejut dengan fakta yang ada. Kecuali satu hal.

"Bagaimana mengenai salah satu penggemar yang melakukan percobaan bunuh diri karena Dazai Osamu?" Salah satu awak media akhirnya bertanya. Ah, benar, tentang itu.

Dazai tersenyum dan menjawab, "Untuk Jisatsu, aku tahu kalian mulai meniru obsesiku yang aneh. Mimpiku memang melakukan bunuh diri ganda dengan gadis yang cantik. Tapi kau tak dapat melakukan bunuh diri ganda kalau kau sendirian. Jadi, tunggulah aku. Untung saja hanya percobaan, Jisatsu itu masih hidup. Kalau dia bunuh diri sendirian, entah kenapa aku menjadi sedih."

"Kalau tidak ada pertanyaan lagi," kata Kunikida, "maka konferensi pers dari Stray Dogs bagian Armed Detective Agency berakhir. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya."

-o-

Konferensi pers itu sudah terdengar di mana-mana. Banyak kicauan dan postingan di meda sosial terkait itu. Beberapa penggemar, utamanya tigerbun mulai membuat postingan mereka yang menangis.

[twitter]

 **Atsushi Squad**

tigerbunfanbase

(tweetpict screenshot memo di hp yang isinya curahan hati sebagai perwakilan tigerbun)

 _Kita semua tahu itu. Kita semua sudah mendengarnya. Kenyataan tentang Atsuchin kita yang berharga. Bahkan kita tidak akan tahu kalau tidak ada konferensi pers. Kita harus berterima kasih pada Kunikida-san dan Dazai karena telah mengungkapkan sebenarnya. Begitu juga dengan akun iamtigerbun dan dazaixatsushi di instagram. Karena tanpa mereka, kita tidak akan mendengar kenyataannya._

 _Demi Nakajima Atsushi, kita berdiri di sini untuk melindunginya. Jadi, dengarkan apa kata Kunikida-san. Tidak ada satu pun tigerbun yang akan mendekati Atsuchin. Karena tigerbun terbentuk dari orang-orang yang akan melindungi Atsuchin. Tidak ada satu pun dari kita yang akan mendekatinya sampai Atsuchin bisa didekati lagi._

 **if we could die together**

Jisatsufanbase

(tweetpict screenshot juga. Cuma insinya imbauan buat Jisatsu)

 _Kita telah mendengar dari Dazai bahwa bukan bunuh diri ganda kalau hanya sendiri._

 _JADI_

 _JANGAN ADA FANS ALAY YANG SOK-SOK-AN BUNUH DIRI BIAR DI-NOTICE SAMA DAZAI! IYA NANTI LU DI-NOTICE TAPI LU UDAH MATI BEGO! LU GABAKAL BISA JUGA PACARAN SAMA DAZAI!_

 _HELLO! WAKE UP!_

[dialog ver]

Karena kehebohan itu, Chuuya menelepon ke ponsel Kunikida. Dengan beberapa alasan, dia tidak ingin menelepon ke ponsel Dazai.

 **Kunikida:** Ya, Chuuya? Bukankah kau harus mempersiapkan konfe—

 **Chuuya:** Kunikida. Ini, sebenernya Akutagawa yang mau ngomong.

 **Akutagawa:** Kunikida- _san_ , Jinko … dia gak kenapa-napa?

 **Kunikida:** Ya. Dia dibawa Dokter Yosano. Barusan Dokter Yosano bilang, Atsushi masih mengurung dirinya di kamar. Kurasa, hanya Dazai yang dapat mendekatinya sekarang.

 **Chuuya:** Lumayan buruk ya. Tadi gua ngeliat soalnya. Untuk gak kejang-kejang.

 **Kunikida:** Hampir. Kalau Dazai tidak—

 **Chuuya:** Ngerti kok.

 **Kunikida:** Akutagawa. Mau nanya apa lagi?

 **Akutagawa:** Dazai- _san_ , gimana?

 **Kunikida:** Udah meluncur ke dorm. Nyusul Atsushi.

 **Akutagawa:** Ya, kalo gak kayak gitu Jinko bisa gila beneran. Terima kasih, Kunikida- _san_.

 **Kunikida:** Ya.

Telepon ditutup.

 **Chuuya:** Udah puas?

 **Akutagawa:** (ngangguk)

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _To be continued_**

* * *

 **A/N**

Pertama, aku mau ucapin mohon maaf karena update-nya lama banget ya? Apalagi mungkin ini kurang muasin. Aku bener-bener minta maaf. Terus, terima kasih udah ngasih banyak support untuk aku terus lanjutin FF ini.

Sekali pemberitahuan kalo aku bakalan masuk dalam mode semi-hiatus dikarenakan ketersediaan waktu yang terbatas mengingat aku sekarang memasuki jenjang kelas 12. Semakin tinggi tingkat pendidikan seseorang, semakin tinggi tingkat kesibukannya ya. Gak kebayang nanti kuliah. Selain aku kelas 12, aku ada urusan dengan komunitas juga hehe.

Sekali lagi terima kasih.

Jangan lupa review ya^^

Regards,  
Khairunnisa Han


	6. Konferensi Pers (2)

**#05**

.

.

.

Konferensi Pers (2)

.

 _Port Mafia's Pers Conference_

 _We talk about Chuuya and Akutagawa_

 _Can you say welcome to Ichiyou Higuchi?_

* * *

.

Seorang gadis bersurai pirang itu dengan setelan lengkapnya mulai memasuki panggung. Dia mengambil posisinya, dan mulai menatap awak media yang sudah berkumpul. Untuk pertama kalinya dia tampil di publik, dan ini akan menjadi sangat canggung.

"Terima kasih sudah repot-repot datang ke agensi kami. Saya Ichiyou Higuchi, asisten manajer dari Stray Dogs. Dengan hadirnya saya di sini, maka saya nyatakan konferensi pers ini resmi dibuka.

"Konferensi kedua dari Stray Dogs, jika dihitung dengan konferensi Pers yang diadakan Armed Detective Agency. Sekaligus konferensi pers pertama jika dihitung Port Mafia saja. Kita akan mendengarkan sejumlah penjelasan mengenai foto dan video yang beredar di internet mengenai artis kami; Nakahara Chuuya dan Akutagawa Ryuunosuke."

Higuchi menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, dia benar-benar gugup karena ini pertama kalinya dia tampil. Dibandingkan dengan Kunikida, tentu saja. Selain itu, dia juga tidak tinggal bersama dengan anggota Stray Dogs karena dia perempuan. Masih ditambah dia adalah satu-satunya yang tidak dapat mendekati Atsushi. " _Aku menjadi satu-satunya yang terasing,_ " batinnya.

Tepat setelah itu, Chuuya dan Akutagawa masuk ke atas panggung. Mereka duduk dengan rapi seperti anak sekolah yang duduk di bangkunya.

"Yang akan pertama kali mengklarifikasinya adalah Nakahara- _san_ , selanjutnya adalah Akutagawa- _se_ — _san_."

Chuuya menghela napasnya. Dia malas mengungkit-ungkit masa lalunya. "Aku Nakahara Chuuya. Terkait dengan video yang tersebar di internet tentang aku yang mengamen dengan Dazai, itu benar. Tidak ada yang salah dengan itu. Mengenai apa yang dikatakan Dazai, semua itu benar. Tapi aku tidak menjamin kebenaran mengenai dia yang kabur dari rumah.

"Kalau dari sisiku, aku hanyalah gelandangan. Ya, biasanya yang kulakukan adalah mencuri atau mencopet. Dazai yang menemukanku saat aku sedang bernyanyi untuk menghilangkan bosan di pinggir jalan. Dia sama kotornya denganku, dan hartanya hanyalah gitar. Dia yang mengajakku untuk mengamen.

"Lalu, ya, kami bertemu dengan pencari bakat Port Mafia. Hidup kami lebih baik saat itu. Tapi Dazai pergi dan aku tak ambil pusing tentang hal itu. Aku hanya menunggu kabar kapan aku akan debut. Akhirnya aku didebutkan dengan sejumlah prosedur yang rumit. Asal kalian tahu saja, kerjasama dua agensi itu sulit. Aku bahkan menyesal karena harus bertemu dengannya lagi."

Chuuya menghela napasnya lega. Untung saja Dazai sudah lebih dulu bercerita, atau mungkin mulutnya akan berbusa. Lebih baik bernyanyi daripada berbicara panjang lebar.

Giliran Akutagawa, dan awak media sudah memfokuskan kameranya ke pemuda itu. Akutagawa mengedarkan pandangannya, dan dia terbatuk pelan. "Aku Akutagawa Ryuunosuke. Dengan pertimbangan dari Kunikida- _san_ , dan aku tak ingin mengecewakan penggemarku, aku akan berbicara mengenai foto aku dan Kunikida- _san_ di rumah sakit.

"Itu tidak bohong, dan memang benar Kunikida- _san_ yang membawaku untuk pemeriksaan rutinku. Selama beberapa waktu belakangan ini, kesehatanku sudah menurun. Aku memang menderita suatu penyakit yang mengharuskanku lebih banyak istirahat. Karena itu, Stray Dogs tidak pernah memiliki jadwal tengah malam.

"Mengenai penyakit apa yang kuderita, aku tidak bisa memberitahukannya. Atas pertimbangan Mori Ougai- _dono_ —CEO Port Mafia, Kunikida- _san_ , dan Higuchi, aku harus merahasikan penyakit ini. Akan ada waktu dimana kalian akan mengetahuinya, tapi bukan sekarang.

"Untuk penggemarku, kuharap kalian tidak cemas. Aku memang tidak sepenuhnya sehat, tapi aku baik-baik saja. Aku berjanji akan berjuang untuk sembuh. Terima kasih, sudah menjadi kekasihku, Ryuunokoi." Untuk pertama kalinya sejak Stray Dogs debut, Akutagawa tersenyum.

Awak media ramai-ramai mengabadikan momen langka senyum Akutagawa itu. Bahkan Chuuya dan Higuchi pun terpana dengan senyuman pertama Akutagawa. Saking mereka sibuk mengabadikan momen itu, mereka lupa untuk bertanya hal yang perlu ditanyakan.

"Apakah ada pertanyaan yang ingin dipertanyakan?" Higuchi kembali buka suara. Tapi memang tak ada pertanyaan. Semua pertanyaan itu sudah menguap dari kepala para awak media. "Kalau tidak, maka saya sebagai asisten majaner dari Stray Dogs akan memberikan satu pengumuman yang sangat mendadak. Dikarenakan kondisi anggota kami yang sedang tidak stabil, Stray Dogs akan libur 2 minggu lamanya. Tapi, itu bukan berarti mereka tidak memiliki jadwal solo. Anggota kami yang sangat tak boleh diusik adalah Nakajima Atsushi.

"Terima kasih sudah datang ke acara ini. Dengan ini, saya nyatakan konferensi pers Stray Dogs bagian Port Mafia resmi ditutup."

-o-

Tepat dengan berakhirnya konferensi pers, banyak tweet-tweet mulai bermunculan terkait dengan itu. Semakin malam, semakin banyak tweet-tweet yang diposting.

 **.**

 **Mr. Fancy Hat**

Chuuyachuufanbase

 _ADUDUH CHUUYA SAYANG, HATI KITA TUH UDAH DICOPET SAMA KAMU TAUU (love)(kiss)_

 **.**

 **HIS LOVERS**

Ryuunokoifanbase

[tweetpict screenshot tulisan (lagi)]

 _Siapa yang sakit hati?_

 _Siapa yang baper?_

 _Siapa yang khawatir?_

 _Kita semua. Ryuunokoi hari ini diguncang abis. Kita gak pernah nyangka kalo Ryuu ternyata menderita selama ini. Jadi, mohon untuk tidak menyakiti Ryuu lebih dari ini :") kita perlu ngejaga perasaan Ryuu. Kita bakalan hadir buat ngasih Ryuu motivasi. Ngasih Ryuu harapan untuk sembuh._

 _Karena Ryuu udah bilang kalo kita semua pacarnya :")_

* * *

[dialog ver]

 **Higuchi:** Kalian sudah bekerja keras

 **Chuuya:** Tau kok.

 **Akutagawa:** …

 **Chuuya:** Mobil udah siap? Kayaknya langsung balik ke dorm aja deh.

 **Akutagawa:** Iya. Aku mau liat keadaannya

 **Higuchi:** Mobil sudah disiapkan. Kalian hanya tinggal naik dan pergi.

 **Chuuya:** Lu gak ikut?

 **Higuchi:** Tidak. Sudah ada Kunikida yang mengatur semuanya.

 **Chuuya:** Yaudah kalo gitu (jalan duluan)

 **Akutagawa:** Higuchi

 **Higuchi:** Iya? (mulai merah)

 **Akutagawa:** Makasih

 **Higuchi:** I-iya, sudah tugas saya (nunduk)

.

Di dorm.

 **Chuuya:** Tadai—

 **Kunikida:** (melotot) Jangan berisik!

 **Akutagawa:** Dia gak kenapa-napa?

 **Yosano:** Cuma tekanan mental, tapi cukup berat. Yang lain masih bisa buat jadwal solo, tapi Atsushi gak. Ohya (nengok ke Akutagawa)

 **Akutagawa:** Apa?

 **Yosano:** (mulai meriksa Akutagawa di depan Kunikida dan Chuuya)

 **Kunikida:** Kalau dia bagaimana?

 **Yosano:** Lumayan. Tapi tetep jangan maksain. Kalo Atsushi gak boleh punya jadwal, Akutagawa sih boleh-boleh aja. Tapi harus dibatesin ya, Kunikida- _kun_.

 **Kunikida:** Baiklah.

 **Yosano:** (ngelirik Chuuya)

 **Chuuya:** Aku baik-baik saja, dokter. Serius. Gak kenapa-kenapa kok. (tiba-tiba sopan)

 **Yosano:** Jangan ngerokok

 **Chuuya:** Hah? Apa?

 **Yosano:** (ngedeket, ngeliat muka Chuuya) Bagus. Yang penting jangan ngerokok. Vokalis harus jaga suara.

 **Chuuya:** Dimengerti (hormat)

 **Inner Chuuya:** Kirain mau disuntik tadi….

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **To be continued**_

* * *

 **A/N**

Finally, punya waktu buat ngelanjutin FF ini. Sebenernya, yang ini udah selesai dari lama sih. Uhuhu. Maaf ya, aku sekarang udah kelas 12 dan taulah aku mulai sibuk. Jadi, aku bakal jarang banget update. Palingan update oneshot dan nyelesaiin apa yang udah aku mulai. Sosmed aku yang aktif juga cuma LINE sama WA doang. Soalnya di sana ada hubungannya sama sekolah hehe.

Ohiya, mau ngucapin nih buat yang baru baca Stray Dogs Band (SDB): WELCOME TO THE FANDOM

Btw, nama fandom secara keseluruhan belom aku tentuin :" mungkin ada yang mau sumbang nama?

Jadi, ada yang bilang ini agak mirip sama keypap ya :" maklumin aja. Soalnya aku ini seorang EXO-L, NCTzen, dan SMstan garis keras.

Sekali lagi, aku tuh sibuk. Recently yang aku lakuin itu sertijab, bikin proposal rapat, nanti ada sertijab lagi, belajar (gak), kerja kelompok, ekskul (aku masih ekskul! AKU CINTA JCLUB!), makan, tidur, nonton anime (yang diikutin cuma Boruto sama Hitorijime My Hero sih), dengerin lagu kuriya, nungguin EXO comeback, nyari engsub NCT Life in Osaka (NCT dan Osaka! DUA HAL YANG KUCINTAEH), dan belajar menjadi senpai yang baik serta bermartabat. KOUHAI-KU ADA YANG FUJO! PUJA KERANG AJAIB! ULULULULULU!

Oke ini jadi ngelantur, segitu dulu aja deh. INGET YA! Aku GAK MEMIHAK COUPLE MANAPUN. Baik Shoukoku, Shin Shoukoku, Dazatsu/Dazushi, KuniAtsu, AkuTsushi, ChuuAku, sampe ChuuAtsu aja bakal aku keluarin semua kok :" cuma mungkin yang bakalan mayor itu Dazatsu, Shoukoku, Shin Shoukoku, sama KuniAtsu doang. OHIYA SATU LAGI! AKUHIGU!

See ya next chapter.


End file.
